One Angry Madman/Transcript
(Episode starts at the Polyneux Middle School.) P. Madman: (off-screen) ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOBOOOOOOOOOOOOT JOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONES!!!!!! R. Jones: What do you want Principal Madman? P. Madman: (angrily) Did you know what you have done to that girl you fall in love?! R. Jones: Oh yeah, Shannon's my girlfriend! I try to go on a date with her but I can't! She really hated me by calling me "Digital Dork". (Flashback started) Shannon: And I really can't wait for my special party! Everybody would come, except one person that should not be allowed to come to my party is none other than Robot Jones!!!! R. Jones: What?! But Shannon, I would really want to come to your party!!!!! Shannon: (furiously) F*CK NO!!!!! YOU ARE SUCH A DIGITAL DORK!!!!!!! (Shannon angrily kicks Robot Jones to the wall.) R. Jones: Ow!!!! Shannon, please don't do this to me!!!! Shannon: (angrily) No! You always tried to have a date with me, but you will never do this to me for-f*cking-ever!!!!! Girls: Yeah!!!! Don't go on a date with her you stupid robot!!!!! (Shannon and the girls made Robot Jones cry and run away.) (Flashback ended) P. Madman: So your girlfriend, Shannon called you a Digital Dork? R. Jones: Yep. P. Madman: (enraged) GRRRRRRRR!!!!! YOU KNOW WHAT?! YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO HAVE A DATE WITH HER MR. JONES!!!!! AND BECAUSE OF THAT, YOU ARE EXPELLED FOR OVER 9,000,000,000 YEARS!!!! R. Jones: What?! How could I?! You are such a stupid fat dumbass!!! (Principal Madman becomes extremely ultra enraged for Robot Jones calling him a bad name.) P. Madman: (extremely enraged) YOU CALLED ME A STUPID FAT DUMBASS?! GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! THAT'S IT ROBOT!!!! I'VE TIRED OF YOU MAKING A LOT OF YOUR STUPID BULLSH*T!!!!!! AND I CAN'T STAND THIS NO MORE!!!!!! YOU KNOW WHAT I'M GONNA DO NOW?! R. Jones: You mean that I get to be killed? P. Madman: (extremely enraged) YES!!!!!! I WILL KILL YOU SINCE YOU MISBEHAVED WELL!!!! GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!! R. Jones: Oh crap... (Robot Jones escapes from the Principal's office and locks the door.) (Meanwhile, Mitch, Cubey, and Socks are waiting for Robot Jones.) Socks: When is Robot gonna be back? This is taking forever! Cubey: Chill it Socks, He'll be back in a few seconds. Mitch: Yeah, I wonder if he's up too. (Robot Jones rushes to Mitch, Cubery and Socks.) R. Jones: Hey guys! Mitch, Cubey, and Socks: Robot!!! Socks: How is it going? R. Jones: Not good, but you know it's even worse? Principal Madman's gonna get my ass whooped!!! Mitch, Cubey, and Socks: WHAT?! Cubey: He's gonna kill you?! R. Jones: Yes, but he's not getting away with this! Mitch: How awful! What are you gonna do now?! R. Jones: I don't know how. Socks: Did you lock the door to the Principal's office? R. Jones: Yes, I did do it before he's going to kill me. (All of a sudden, the door breaks and turns out to be Principal Madman.) P. Madman: (extremely enraged) PAYBACK TIME ASSHOLES!!!!! Socks: Oh sh*t!!! It's Principal Madman!!! Mitch: He is literally gonna beat the crap at us!!! Cubey: We gotta get outta here!!!! RUN!!!!!! (Robot Jones, Mitch, Cubey and Socks runs away.) P. Madman: Get back here! When I get my hands on you! You're all dead! (The chase continues until when they got out of the school building.) (The police have arrived and Officer Hector shows up.) Officer Hector: Put your hands up! You're all under arrest!!! Socks: OH NO!!!!! It's the police!!! R. Jones: Oh man... Mitch: Bullcrap!!! Cubey: No fair! P. Madman: Oh f*ck!!! It's those cops!!! R. Jones: Time for me to go to court. (Theme Song starts) (Theme Song ends) (At Dunwoody & Company, Bugs is busy doing some work.) Bugs: Working is so hard! Becky: I know Bugs, every lawyer like you had to work! Stacie: I wonder what's happening today? Judge Austin: Guys! I've just notice that there is a criminal on the loose! Bugs: What?! A bad guy? Judge Austin: Yes! The criminal of Polyneux Middle School is none other than the big bad fatass Principal Madman!!! All (minus J. Austin): Principal Madman?! Judge Austin: That's right! He is the worst guy of all Polyneux! And do you know he hates this guy? Becky: You mean Robot Jones? Judge Austin: EXACTLY RIGHT!!!!! Every time when Robot Jones causing trouble in Polyneux Middle School, Madman always expelled him for decades! Bugs: Really? We wish for him to be jailed. (The officers came to Dunwoody & Company.) Officer Hector: Hey guys, I just want to know that we arrest Principal Madman and the other four guys. Bugs: Huh? Well then, bring them in! (Principal Madman comes in being carried by the officers.) Judge Austin: So this is the bad guy of Polyneux Middle School huh? Officer Hector: Yes sir! That is him and these 4 guys. (Principal Madman notices that he wasn't at his school.) P. Madman: What the f*ck?! Why am I not living at my f*cking school?! Judge Austin: Because, this is the Dunwoody & Company. Becky: Yeah! You are one of Polyneux's worst ever criminal ever! Stacie: I agree! P. Madman: (furiously) WHAAAAAT?! YOU THINK I'M A CRIMINAL?!?!?!?! (Bugs angrily slaps Madman's face.) Bugs: (angrily) STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!!! You are the bad guy of the PMS!!! P. Madman: (enraged) GRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU MOTHERF*CKING BASTARD!!!!!!! TONHHOFUGVOFNGOVFHVRBGORBGGNO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Principal Madman keeps fussing until Judge Austin tazes him with his tazer.) Judge Austin: I've seen that you kept fussing all the time! Bugs: You gotta stop that yelling! It's very annoying! Category:Bugs Bunny, Attorney at Law episode transcripts Category:Transcripts not yet complete Category:Transcripts